


google translate bunker boyz

by apricotcas



Series: google translate terrors [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotcas/pseuds/apricotcas
Summary: i wrote this and then i translated it from english, to spanish, to slovenian, then back to english.im not on any form of hallucinogens so i feel like this is a feat.thank u for reading





	google translate bunker boyz

December 25th. Christmas Day.

Dean pulls out his long slices of wafers. grabs seven horned t-shirts with the floor and carefully places one by one. The kitchen can smell cooking bacon. He knows that he can not resist the meat that makes his mouth in the morning. With a bottle of hair gel, he puts it on his head and leaves his room. While walking down the corridor, JACK sat crossing the floor. The demonic angel eats ten packets of nugates. He was twenty-four yesterday. They were bought in bulk. "Jack" says the dean. "Dean," says JAck. Dean keeps on walking.

Go to the kitchen and find that Sam with his Parisian heads protects his hair. Sammy! he says. He's worried about my kid brother. He sighs himself and passes over a plate from a hot pile of meat. when the dean pushes the meat into his mouth, the brothers hear the pooh. little pooh Suddenly, Kastel counter sex is there. Dean pays his bacon. "Hey!" he says. "Good boy," says Castiel. Sam is still protecting his hair. Castiel sits and does not eat. Dean ends up eating. Jack finally ate and came to the kitchen.

clock shows 10 a. m. this is the present time. time to open gifts. Dean swallows four beer bottles at the same time, then takes the three into a living room, such as a train of children's ducks. sitting in front of a tree that Jack decorated with a popcorn full of popcorn. Poor smells It's a bad smell of a tree. Below are gifts and they are all excited. Dean gives him the first gift. It is a box wrapped in blue wrap paper with blue ribbons and a blue bow. "Why so blue?" A real casino. Dean says that the blue is the best. Everyone feels uncomfortable. time opens the present. there is a ring with a bee. It's a live bee. his buzz "Oh, my chuckaroo," says castiel. Dean is on his knees. He did not even know that the dean had a knee.

"Castiel, please marry my face." real dean. Castiel says he will do it because the dean smells like gasoline, and Cas likes it. They start kissing. She protects her hair with two heads. Jack has a stomach. suddenly stronger pooh

"John>?" says Dena. Dean fell to his knees. "You were dead." "No," says John. "I was at the store." Jack wonders who this high man is. He asks if a man has candy. He's wondering where Dean got a live bee.

John narrows his snake eyes. "Dean, this is not a woman! This is a human person!" Dean says yes. This is your person and you will be married. John always. angry did not raise His son to be happy. That's not good. Leave the bunker and return to the store.

Jack's stomach feels better because it has power from the high heavens. catel and dean are still kissing. Now they kiss at the table. Kiss a kiss. Sam wonders if his hair ever falls. He hopes she will never be.

end

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say goodnight


End file.
